


The King and You

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Caretaking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Non-Sexual Submission, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Some Plot, Submission, Touching, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You've been arranged to marry King Gilgamesh. He's not a bad husband, really, except he keeps reminding you that you need to produce him an heir. I did absolutely no research about the setting; this fic was written as self-indulgence, mostly. Caster Gil would definitely be harsher than I've written him here.





	1. Chapter 1

You fully intended to start your arranged marriage by glaring into your new husband's eyes. To let know you didn't want this and didn't want to leave your family. Truthfully, your family had raised you spoiled and so you had fought tooth and nail when they arranged this marriage. You were at the cusp of unmarriageable age, hoping you could get away with not having your partner being chosen for you.

When your husband lifted your veil and you saw who he was, you immediately panicked, gasping and looking around for someone to explain.

It was His Majesty, King Gilgamesh as your new husband.

Explanation or not, you just had to accept your new place at his side. Or on your back, making an heir. Which you did not. You had rebelled, not enough to draw too much anger but enough to send the message that this was against your wishes. Throwing around the numerous plush pillows in his living quarters, which numbered way more than any one person should have. Leaving a mess all the over your new living space and not unpacking your things. Perhaps, you could have run away but it was a given among the citizens of Uruk that you obey the king. It just didn't occur to you.

He would neglect you each day, except for the kind and patient Siduri, and come home late and order you to come to bed. Each night he informed you that tonight was the night that his heir was going to be conceived. And each night he fell asleep before anything could happen when you reluctantly join him in his bed. Gilgamesh ordered you to wake him to do the deed, but you never did. Just went to sleep and the next morning he was always gone to work.

One morning, you must have reached the end of your king's patience. Because you woke up with silk scarves tied around your ankles and wrists. He lay next to you on the bed, deep in reports for the day.

"Let me go," you muttered angrily at him, unwilling to raise your voice at your king.

"Finally, you are awake, My Wife," he said, without looking. "Your family did not inform me that I was marrying someone so lazy and unwilling. Perhaps, I should return you and shame them." He sat up and swivelled around, getting a look at your baleful glare at his threat to your family. "Ah, you don't look happy with that idea. Nothing seems to make you happy."

 _I didn't ask for any of this_ , was what you wanted to say. But you didn't.

"Did Siduri not take good enough care of you? Or perhaps she was too soft on you."

Your expression softened. No, she was lovely to you. Serving you exotic fruits and making sure you had what you needed.

"Well, no more!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at you. "I will be taking care of you today."

The urge to wiggle away ached in your bones.

"Since you are being a child, I will treat you like one."

You gave him a questioning look and he ignored it, of course. He put his hands on you for the first time, grasping your shoulders. He sat you up, you still watching him closely. He took a plate of cheese and fruit.

"Eat," he commanded gently, holding up a strawberry to your lips.

You opened your mouth to say you could feed yourself and he pushed the fruit in until only the green leaves showed.

"Bite down."

You rolled your eyes but did so.

"See? You know how to be obedient," he said, smiling smugly. He caressed your cheek with the back of his fingers before taking the top of the strawberry away. "I will tame you before the week is done."


	2. Chapter 2

Siduri came in to remind your husband to eat some of the food himself. He yelled at her to get out and she seemed unfazed. That made you think, was he partially bark and less bite? She left and Gilgamesh propped you up against a tower of pillows to brush your hair next.

"Ow!" you exclaimed when he pulled too hard on a knot.

"Ah, so you do speak. You can tell me why you are behaving like a feral animal instead of accepting my care with dignity."

He continued to brush your hair, each stroke wearing away at your defiance.

"My family didn't ask me to marry you. They just handed me over."

He switched to combing through your hair with his fingers, brushing lightly against the scalp.

"I understand. I was born to obey the gods. I did not. Not ever. But I had the power to resist. You do not."

"You would force me?" you asked, afraid of the answer.

"Tch. No. It is much more entertaining to win you over."

Your body was tingles and heat, wondering what he meant exactly by that. His hand came to rest with fingers on either side of your neck, lightly holding you in place.

"Have you heard of a trust exercise?" he asked casually.

"...a what?"

"You have heard that I catch glimpses of the future. I got this idea from the mongrels there. It's perfect."

His hand left your neck. He grabbed another scarf and started to tie it around your eyes.

"B-but, Y-your Majesty!"

"Calm yourself," he said, untying the one around your ankles. "Now," he said, sounding farther away. "I want you to get up and walk to me. Don't keep your king waiting."

That last comment had you scrambling towards the direction of the edge of the bed. The mattress ended before you knew it and you fell towards the floor with a whimper. You hit something cushy, feeling very much like the pillows you'd thrown around. Gilgamesh snickered.

"What was that noise?" he asked in amusement. "You think I would let you hit the floor?! Try again."

You awkwardly rose without the use of your arms and stepped off the pillows onto the more supportive hard floor.

"Keep going, My Wife."

You did your best to home in on his voice, gentle and steady. He wouldn't put more pillows down just to trip you after saving you, would he?

He kept beckoning you with his voice and you kept walking, bound arms out reaching for the safety of his lithe figure. Each tentative step brought you closer to his voice.

Then he would sound farther away. Like he moved. Still, he beckoned you towards him.

"Did you move...?" you asked, after his voice move away a few times.

He ignored your question. You continued stepping towards him. A warm breeze graced your bare cheeks.

"Just a bit more! _Come_ ," he demanded, reaching the end of his patience.

You broke into a jog and few footfalls later ran into the human-shaped pole that was your king's body. You threw caution to the wind, the distance a commoner was supposed to maintain between themselves and royalty, and plastered yourself to his front. You gripped the top hem of his pants and you dug your nose into his chest.

"Good work," he whispered.

He took your shoulders and turned you around. The blindfold fell from view, make you squint from the sudden bright light. A roar from below had you taking a frightened step back. Gilgamesh's arm around your shoulders stopped you from going any farther and guided you forward, giving you a view of the crowd below. The people of Uruk.

He inhaled and called in a commanding voice to the gathered crowd, announcing his marriage to you and introducing you to them. The crowd roared again, cheering for you and your new husband. He gave them a grand wave and a smile before leaving the balcony you now realized you were on, leading you away by the hands.

He sat on one of the loungers in the room (cleaned up despite your efforts to the contrary) and gave you a smug smile.

"There. Now everyone knows you are mine. You don't want to disappoint them by running away, do you?"

He laughed at your unimpressed look. You sat next to him and offered your wrists as a hint. He had to be done with this game.

"Very well. But only because it's bathtime, Child."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not a child!" you said as he untied the scarf.

"You have yet to prove otherwise."

Giving in somewhat, you made little fuss while getting into the bath. Besides, it was ridiculously luxurious to your standards. Used to the community baths, you'd never had a bath where only your body had been in the water. You sniffed that water, trying to figure out what the soft, floral scent was. Gilgamesh snickered at your amazed face as he sprinkled white flower petals, making it even better. You sunk down, wanting to submerge your blushing face as you had the thought, _I could get used to this_ , for the first time. You didn't want to give that man the satisfaction just yet.

Gilgamesh sat on the edge of the tub, watching, still smug and arms crossed, as you played with the petals. Testing their softness between your finger and thumb. Wanting your hair to smell like the water and dunking it in.

You surprised him out of his smugness by asking, "Why me?" The incredible treatment had imposter syndrome creeping up on you.

"Why you and not a more noblewoman, you ask?"

You nodded, sinking until water was just below your nose. Your hair fanned out, floating beneath the surface.

"A woman used to this wouldn't be as amusing. Or easy to tease."

You rose out of the water, offended. "That's it?!"

He frowned back. "Of course not!"

"Then why?"

" _Your Majesty!_ And you are not ready to know," he said, looking away and signalling the end of the matter.

"Fine, Your Majesty."

"Stop grumbling and come here! You need a scrub. I know you haven't bathed since you have been here."

Oh, _hell no_. You got up out of the water, intending to find a towel and leave. An invisible wall stopped you.

"Fool. You forget I became a mage years ago."

You sank into the water again and blew bubbles, irritated.

"You will change your mind or I will spank you like the brat you are."

You slapped your hands over your cheeks to hide the burning. Your husband took it into his own hands to start your scrub, washing your hair. You wanted to be mad; you really did. But the scent of the shampoo was /so nice/. It was exactly like one of the flowers you might find growing in the fields around Uruk. And he was being gentle. Maybe how he was when he washed his own hair. You glanced to your side with a blush, imagining him sitting there, naked and smiling that smug smile, taking a bath with you.

"You can clean the rest of yourself, I trust," he said when your hair was clean. "I have these reports."

Not bothering to wait for your answer, he picked up some nearby papers. You stared at him expectantly but it seems you were dead to him for the time being. He only had eyes for his reports. That was alright; you were happy to wash yourself instead of having another's hands on your intimate places.


	4. Chapter 4

It was tempting to do as he seemed to want, to lean on him like a child. But taking you out of your family was taking you out of the freedom you knew. You had to ask servants, Siduri, and your husband himself when you needed something or to go somewhere. Gilgamesh didn't want to let you out of your shared living space in case you decided to run. Your family did visit but they tried to tell you that your current life was a privilege and to make the most of it. Which you were expecting. Any woman would kill to be the king's wife.

You just didn't appreciate the way you had been handed over to your husband like he was your new owner. His behaviour confirmed that he thought of you like a pet that needed to be more obedient. You followed him about as he read his reports and shouted orders, feeling safe in his presence but the issue of your freedom still festering in your mind. He dressed you in a dress specially made for you, with fabrics that were soft and light. Beautiful and flowy to match his cloak and headpiece. He placed a smaller throne next to his and sat you on it at his ziggurat so he could rule Uruk with you at his side. The dress was long enough to cleverly hide the silk scarf he tied around your ankles. He tucked your wrists by his side to hide that those were bound, too. At times of quiet, he whispered praise in your ear to subdue you. With a tone of voice that was confident you couldn't resist. Annoyed, you found it true. He pulled you, blushing, into his lap when he got a moment of quiet.

Your husband was close. So close. His nose brushing your cheek as he spoke to you. Pecked kisses that tingled down your spine. It felt like being at the edge of a whirlpool, clinging to safety and trying desperately not to be pulled to the middle to drown. The depths promised to be a place of refuge, not a watery grave. Still, you couldn't be sure.

"What is it?!" he suddenly bellowed.

A guard bowed low before the throne.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but it's urgent."

Gilgamesh shot you a look. Then he hefted you up over his shoulder. You kicked your legs in panic.

"Very well," he continued casually. "Where is this emergency?"

The problem turned out to be a small riot over some kind of rare meat being traded in the market. The people of Uruk loved their king but it surprised you that they ceased their violence and bowed with heads to the ground in response to his orders. You hadn't gotten a glimpse personally of this in action. All while you were slung over his shoulder.

You were impressed but restless. You were outside. Near freedom. You wiggled in the circle of his arm around your waist. He placed you on the ground, holding you steady.

"What? Why do you interrupt my duties as king?"

He appeared unimpressed but your need to stretch your legs was greater than your fear of displeasing your king. You glanced around in the strange silence as everyone remained still. Then you bravely stared back at Gilgamesh.

"Can we go shopping?" you asked, being that this was a marketplace.


	5. Chapter 5

You expected him to ask "Now?! Of all times?!" But instead, he told his subjects to rise and go about their business. The scarves came off your wrists and ankles. You almost hopped about in joy but he then tied one of the scarves around your wrist and his. Binding you two together.

He turned his hand around to grasp yours and lead you around the market. Your family, while comfortable, had never been rich. Certain stalls and shops you hardly glanced when you visited the market alone. Now you, as the king's bride, you felt free to look more closely.

"I will share with you my favourite places," Gilgamesh told you with a proud smile.

The stares from the people were at a minimum. He must have done this regularly. So you were excited to see what he, the king, liked. This was the first time you felt some real happiness even though he still restricted your freedom to staying at his side. The happiness was itself a kind of freedom. Why did you need to worry if you were happy? You were lighter, looking around at all the sights, ignoring the people streaming past. The sounds reached you and you let them flow past.

Gilgamesh suddenly gripped your hand tighter and strode with a purpose towards a particular shop. The sign above the double doors was framed with brass. Without noting what kind of shop it was, you were lead inside.

More brass, gold, and glittering greeted your eyes. Without waiting for you, he waved a hand.

"Chose one. I never gifted you a ring, after all."

(Author's note: Maybe rings aren't what they traded back then, but I have a soft spot for wedding sets. I love my own.)

Ah, so that's where you were. The gold and brass shaped itself into the circles of rings and lengths of chains. Rubies, emeralds, and other colours. You swept your gaze over the displays, wondering how you were supposed to know where to start. A section of blue and green caught your eye, your attention dropping anchor. It reminded you of the colours of the ocean people told you it was. You'd never been.

You took a step towards and he followed, to your amazement.

"Not red, like your beloved's eyes?"

You balked. He laughed. It was a joke. You chanced a glare at him.

"Choose wisely," was all you got in reply.

All of the rings were pretty in their own way. Some more gaudy and others more simple. Though greedy, you wanted both green and blue. You settled on a hue between those two. A larger teal gem with one smaller on each side. Gilgamesh, of course, chose a bigger, more expensive version with a single gem.

"My hands are larger and require a larger ring," he muttered, even though you had said nothing.  
  
Your relationship improved after that. Slowly. Gilgamesh went back to work full time as king. He went back to coming home late, exhausted. He didn't ask you to have sex with him. Or make any demands whatsoever. It was strange and yet, you felt there was extra room for you to scoot over in the bed and cuddle up to his back as he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes, you found him lying on his back, on top of the covers. Those days had been rough. He just ripped off his clothes and fell into bed. You said nothing, assuming he was grumpy. On those nights, you felt free to study his slumbering body. His normally proud and taught figure relaxed against the bed. He looked much softer. You thought about tracing the purple tattoos on his shoulders but decided against it and looked lower. Little brown-pink nipples set in slightly lighter areolas. His stomach stretched long, and a little concave, because he could be eating more often. Below that...the thing that scared you the most. His soft length, sprouting from his blond, fuzzy pubic hair. He would have to put a baby in you with it. Maybe soon.

He was asleep, though. So you reach out to touch it. Your fingers hovered a few moments. Then closer. Closer. Closer. You could feel the heat coming from-

Gilgamesh's hand snatched yours out of the air.

"Feeling in the mood?" he asked, sitting up towards you. "Why didn't you wake me, Dear Wife?"

In a panic, you yanked your hand out of his grasp so hard that you fell on your back.

"Tch. You are going to have to face this sooner or later."

You scrambled upright and farther away. Curled up tight with knees up to your chest at the corner of the bed.

"Why won't you let me?" he asked. "You might enjoy it. Tell me what you like. I can be a generous lover when I choose to."

You shook your head.

"This is something you will have to face sooner or later. Have I not been good to you? And I meant it. Being soft...I admit, it was relaxing to take a break and spend time with you. Didn't that mean anything? Why not get it out of the way now?"

It did mean something but...

You paused a moment and then snapped, "Because you're not giving me a choice!"

"I see," he said quietly. "What kind of choice do you want? 'When'?" He frowned. "Because whether or not we consummate the marriage is not up for discussion. You cannot deny the king."

When you started to cry, he muttered, "What a child." He sighed, eyeing you with frustration but also a softer emotion. "I won't make you. Come," he said, reaching for you with one arm. When you didn't move fast enough, he repeated himself louder, "Come!"

You crawled over to his side of the bed but buried your face in the blankets to hide your face, wet with tears. Gilgamesh lifted you up by the forearms.

"There will be no hiding from me."

He took more silk scarves and bound your hands and feet. Then tied one over your eyes. With your freedom restricted, you decided you might as well lie down. You were safe, for now. Your breaths came slower and deeper. You started the gentle tumble down into unconsciousness.

"This is my side, Wife," he grumbled to himself but not really angry.

He rounded the bed and got in on the other side. He tossed a sheet over your body and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke, confused by the darkness when you opened your eyes. Then you remembered, using your fingers to feel the silk of the scarves around your wrists. Siduri's kind voice greeted you. She untied your constraints. She had brought you a tray of breakfast and came to check on you.

"Where's my husband?" was the question that surprised her. You had never asked for him before.

"He is working too hard, as usual."

You nodded. Not like you could argue with that. You dug into the food she brought.

"This is good, thanks."

She smiled, seeing you eating heartily. She left you still smiling to herself, seeing that you settled more into living as the king's wife.

You got bored soon after eating. There was only so much you could amuse yourself by admiring the sparkle of your new ring. You didn't feel the need to tear the room up in rebellion anymore. No one would come until lunchtime. So you left your quarters on your own. Anyone you passed in the hallways glanced you and nothing more. A lot of them lowered their gaze, which was strange to you. Sometimes you stopped to admire the paintings on the walls. Some of the figures and scenes reminded you of the stories you had heard growing up. Seems the king had history painted on his walls.

"My wife! What are you doing here?!"

You turned from a painting to find Gilgamesh standing down the hall. He came towards you. From a little panic, you almost bolted.

"Were you looking for me?"

He lifted your chin to make you look at him. You pouted and pulled your chin out of his hand.

"/No/."

"Always the child. Well, I don't believe it. Not for a moment."

He suddenly picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder. You grumbled but otherwise didn't struggle.

"I will put you down when you act more like an adult."

You sighed loudly.

"Fiiiine. I got bored in our quarters and so I went looking for you and ended up wandering."

He let you down onto your feet, leaving his hands on the outside of your arms.

"There, now. That wasn't so hard."

"Noooooo," you admitted.

"Come." He pulled you in close.

Your cheek was pressed against his chest. Did he have to hold you so close to his body? Before you could stop yourself, you put a quick kiss to the skin there. He must not have noticed, however.

"You don't want to join me back on the throne, do you? You would still be bored."

Lifting your head to look at him, you replied, "Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing about what's going on out there."

He regarded you without lowering his chin.

"Very well. Come sit next to your husband."


	8. Chapter 8

He led you in the direction of the throne room by the hand. You gladly followed, hoping to hear interesting news from far and wide. Sitting in your own eat, Gilgamesh pulled your hand into his lap to hold while he dealt with the issues brought to him. You were forced to lean close like the last time you were the last time you were here. While he was focused elsewhere, you glanced down at his chest heaving with each order he gave.

Your hand was squeezed and you looked up to find him smiling at you.

"I bet you have never gone on a midnight ride under the full moon on a pair of horses from the royal stable."

Your face lit up. "Yeah! Can we?"

He smiled at you like you were an excited child.

"This when a good husband kisses his wife," he said, pressing his slightly open mouth to yours.

When before you would have frozen up or backed away but instead you let it happen. And when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, you did your best to return his passion. His lips were warm and none of it was sloppy, just as you expected from a king.

"Ahem, Your Majesty," said a timid male voice.

Gilgamesh ripped himself off your lips to glare at the guard standing in front of him, leaving you practically cross-eyed.

"What is it?!"

He took care of business early, somehow, and took you on that date. You were nervous on the way there but once he stopped, your emotions settled. You looked upward at the moon. It was almost full and no clouds obscured the soft light. It was lucky that the wind was a breeze and not something colder.

Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around your waist and held you to him. His chin met your shoulder.

"Do you see yourself in this moonlight? How do you expect me to keep my hands off you?"

Not that you were trying to stop him in any way. All your weight on his front, you melted into his grasping hands.

"This isn't enough...I need more."

He pulled your clothes apart to seek your heated skin beneath. He palmed them again when he wasn't pinching your nipples. He bucked into your ass and you found he was hard. Teeth sinking into your ear, he tugged gently.

"I wish I could take you right here," he growled into that ear.

What he was doing felt great but you wished his hands would travel much farther south to touch your clit.

"Maybe we...could?" you suggested.

You received what was probably stunned silence, quickly replaced by laughter.

"I don't think the horse would appreciate it." He kissed your neck. "But let's head back. I will put my heir inside you tonight."

Gilgamesh pushed the horse harder on the way back. When you arrived back, he, of course, threw you over his shoulder and sprinted up the stairs of his ziggurat to your shared quarters.

The sprinting and the riding and the working all day completely drained him. He wanted to use to all the sexual energy pent up from waiting for you to give consent but he couldn't keep his eyes open. You suggested you try again tomorrow.

"No, let me-"

"You should sleep," you countered, pushing away his grabbing hands.

You ended up holding his arms to his body in a pseudo-cuddle.

"You are a naughty tease," he mumbled.

"No, I just know Uruk needs a well-rested king."

"Reasonable," he admitted sleepily.

In the next moment, he was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Gilgamesh left you alone about the topic for a few days. Then one evening, he came to bed early and to your minor alarm, stripped.

"Stop making that face," he said. "Do I look like I'm in the mood to you?"

You searched his face but no sign of arousal. Not even a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Bit tired, maybe, but that was normal.

"I have been thinking about what to do with you." He climbed onto the bed. "And your problem."

You made a face.

"I think you should get acquainted with my body. You remember that night you put your hands on me without permission?"

You made another face. What, you need permission to touch your own husband?

He stretched out on his back. And lay there stiffly, twitching every so often. It was awkward when he was trying his best not to be seductive and arrogant. You almost laughed, which made you feel comfortable enough to touch him like he wanted.

It was surprising again how soft he was for the kind of person he was. You expected to find him made of stiffer stuff. It wasn't that he didn't have muscle, there was just less of it. You squeezed the curve of his waist, he yelped and grabbed your hand. Seems he was ticklish.

"Fine, elsewhere..."

Your hand wandered elsewhere with a feather-light touch. He fought back moans when you tested the squish of his nipples.

"This is difficult," he said.

You put your palm to where his neck met his shoulder and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"I could flatten you into the mattress right now. But I won't."

You convinced him to turn over and got your hands on his ass. It a was a pert little thing, and firm.

"Is it satisfying to the touch?"

You giggled. "Yes!"

He smirked to himself.

"And warm!" you continued. You lay your head on the cute cheeks.

"That tickles!" he announced, flipping over and pinning you to the bed. He huffed a gentle breath against your neck, then ghosted his pursed lips back and forth.

It was too much for the super sensitive skin there. Struggling wildly, you started giggling uncontrollably.

"No! No!"

He transitioned into kisses in the same place. You sighed, going still.

"Hmm. You look like you're enjoying yourself," he said.

"Just keep going." You pointed at your neck.

"Shush and allow me to seduce you. My attention is just for you. Behave accordingly."

You squirmed a little but kept your head still like a good girl. He kept his lips on your neck and even added some teeth, encouraging soft cries from your mouth. His body was so close that his hardening erection brushed against your thigh. Might today be the day? You flushed and tingled all over, especially in your chest and between your legs. This man, for all his strength, chose to be gentle with you.

His mouth was upon your chest while you were pondering, having pulled your clothes open.

"My ass can't be as soft as these." He chuckled.

You had no reply and he continued, concentrating on your nipples until they sat erect on top of your breasts. He opened your clothes further, glancing up at you to check if that okay but with his usual smirk on his face. He kissed your stomach tenderly.

"This will be the most important part of you soon."

It wasn't long before he was buried inside you. You, knees up and heels kissing his pert ass. Your thighs squeezed his hips between each thrust. He rocked slowly, holding himself up on his forearms and keeping your gaze on his. You had no trouble with that, clinging to him for an anchor in all the overwhelming sensations you were feeling.

"You sound lovely," he purred.

Lust started to cloud over his red eyes and he thrusted faster. You cried out and slapped a hand over your mouth before whimpering, "No."

He slowed but muttered, "We can't stop now."

You buried your nose in his neck and replied quietly, "Okay but please don't hurt me."

He gave a long sigh and rolled over onto his back. He noticed your bewildered look and explained, "I went soft."

"What? Why?"

"I don't take women without their consent," he said.

He left you to let that sink in by rolling over further and settling in to sleep.

"But...I thought you had many 'conquests'?"

"Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"I don't do that anymore! You are sweet but you are not very bright, are you?"

There was a lack of bite behind his words but it still stung. You frowned to yourself. Ass! You reached over and smacked him before your conscience told you not to.

You attempted to sink down into the mattress as he slowly rolled over. It seemed to happen in slow motion while you waited for a reaction. His red eyes glittered and you were sure he had already thought of a punishment.

"Don't be afraid, My Dear," he said just as slow as he moved. "I am delighted that you gave me a reason to teach you a lesson."

Should you bolt from the bed? He continued to talk as you trembled.

"Clearly, you desire more attention than I am giving you or you wouldn't have crossed such a line."

"No, no!" you cried. "I didn't mean it!"

Gilgamesh lay on top of you again, this time without pinning you, letting some of his weight rest.

"You think you could rule Uruk after I'm gone?"

You shook your head.

"You sure about that? You put your own needs above Uruk's when you refuse to provide an heir."

You knew that. You didn't need reminding. He rolled back over and went silent again.

"Wait." You patted his back. "Let's do it. Get it over with."

"Ahhh, something every husband wants to hear from his wife," he said sarcastically. "No. Consider this your punishment. You made me wait, I will make you."

That actually annoyed you rather than relieved. You put out an olive branch and he smacked it out of your hand. Yes, you were sore between your legs but you wanted it over with. And it didn't feel terrible...


	10. Chapter 10

Gilgamesh stuck to his guns with his 'punishment.' You did pester him but pretty soon you gave up and grew surly. He had a strategy for that, too. Buying you little gifts at a rate you couldn't afford if you had stayed at home. Taking you on dates, with his affection never crossing the line. Always just hugs, kisses, and never touching near your hip area or chest. You switched often between surly and grateful; a strange combination.

Gilgamesh thought you were just being surly again when you didn't get up one morning, instead choosing to sleep in. You complained of being starving but didn't feel like eating anything given to you. The unusual behaviour had Siduri checking on you. Because the king had been sparing no expense on you until now, she brought a doctor in.

It's a shame you didn't get a look at his expression when the doctor told him you were most likely pregnant. Joy, relief, and self-satisfaction. His seed was apparently so potent that he didn't need to fill you to get you pregnant.

Without encouragement, the people threw a party in the streets to celebrate once news spread. Their king addressed them, then came to chide you gently for lying in bed while the party raged. You glared at him, nauseated and grumpy. He found it amusing.

"There's no stopping you from smiling, is there?"

"Oh?" he asked, turning around from his seat on the bed. "You would try to stop me?"

"No, of course not. You always talk nonsense when you're happy?" Your expression fell. "No, I'm just grumpy because I haven't been able to eat anything besides bread."

"You are also brave enough to give the king attitude, I see."

You gave him a small smile. "You can't get rid of me now!"


	11. Post-Story Pregnancy Fluff

You were hugely pregnant. Whether that was just because that's how you were or you had more than one baby brewing in your belly, you didn't know. Didn't care. Your feet and calves ached every day. Your feet swelled up so badly that none of your slippers or sandals fit. Barefoot and pregnant, as it were.  
  
And where was your husband, King Gilgamesh? Busy. You felt alone. It's not that Siduri wasn't caring and warm but she wasn't him. She couldn't hold you close and remind you that you were actually okay. She could but not with his voice and the scent of his body.  
  
Gilgamesh was in the throne room, where he always was. You rolled yourself up off the large cushions on which you had been resting. You nearly lost your balance and fell. A tumble having been avoided, you started out towards the throne room. Huffing and puffing, with your bare feed lightly slapping the stone floor.  
  
"Ahhh, My Wife."  
  
He didn't even lift his cheek from his hand on which it rests. He was tired, you could tell. He could use some sleep and you came to bring him back to bed.  
  
"I don't see you doing any work," you noted. "Come sleep."  
  
The tired smile dropped from his face. He did not want to come to bed. In truth, he was avoiding you. You wanted him near but he ended up just _being_ there. And you were annoying in this state. You did nothing but whine, eat, and sleep. You were too tired for sex. For the sake of your relationship, he was secretly limiting your time spent together. He showed his worry through Siduri and the servants, instructing them to bring you little presents, food, and drink. He often asked how you were doing.  
  
But here you were, standing here in all your pregnant glory. Waiting for him to agree to come to bed.  
  
He agreed and you waddled back the way you came to bed.  
  
Hours and a long nap later, you woke up to an empty bed. It was too dark for it to be morning so he couldn't have come and went. You huffed and got up to go fetch your husband. Maybe he wouldn't appreciate your new pushy attitude but he needed sleep!  
  
You were ready to get mad at your husband but when you arrived in the throne room, you were greeted with curious silence.  
  
You approached his throne. He didn't move, even with the sound of your footsteps.  
  
"Your Majesty?" you said.  
  
He was slumped to the side, cheek still resting in his palm. Only, he was asleep. His mouth hung open slightly. A bit of drool oozed from the corner of his mouth. You watched him in a rare glimpse of the real Gilgamesh. As ruler on his throne but also as a man that had basic needs, such as sleep, as much as anyone.  
  
You stood there, trying to decide if you wanted to interrupt the scene, which was looking more touching the longer you looked. His blonde bangs hanging down and tangling in his eyelashes. A single strand poking his nose. Almost...cute.  
  
"Go on, wake him," Siduri said, suddenly next to you.  
  
Her sudden appearance gave you a shock but her smile calmed you back down. Seemed she found this just as touching as you. You approached the side of the throne. Sat on the armrest. Noway you could handle just leaning right now. You wouldn't make it back up. You placed your hand on his forearm, smiling at how deceptively innocent he looked while asleep.  
  
"My husband."  
  
He blinked awake. A lighter sleeper. You expected to have to shake him violently, with how much he needed rest.  
  
"What is it, My Wife? Is it morning? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily. "Do you require something?"  
  
He was good at hiding his panic that you were here. He did not want a tongue-lashing. A king could not put up with it in front of others. He had his royal pride to think about.  
  
Instead, you stuck out your bottom lip. "Your Majesty...I miss you," you all but whined.  
  
His eyes flew wide. He wasn't expecting that. Quickly, he recovered.  
  
"Perhaps, we could have breakfast together. After, you must return to your rest," he made sure to add.


End file.
